batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clock King (episode)/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "The Clock King" from season one, which aired on September 21, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. TEMPLE FUGATE AT THE SUBWAY STATION AS A TRAIN ARRIVES * Temple Fugate: It's about time. (enters the train and sits in front of Hill) Good morning, Hill. * Hamilton Hill: Oh! Good morning, um... * Fugate: Fugate. Temple Fugate. I should think you remember the name by now, councillor. We've only been taking the same train every day for one year, seven months and thirteen days. * Hilll: Oh right! The efficiency expert. * Fugate: Six minutes behind schedule. * Hill: You seem pretty tightly w... this morning, Fugate. * Fugate: I have an important court hearing today. There's been a 20 million dollar judgement against my company! My attorney has appealed, but if we lose, is the end of everything. * Hill: Temple, let me give you some advice. I'm a lawyer, trust me, I know these things. If that judge sees you looking less tense and h.... as you are now, he'll think you were up to something. Loosen up! Do something to relax, before you go at the court. Get out of your routine for a few minutes. Do you take a coffe break? * Fugate: Of course! Every day at three on the dot. * Hill: Then take it at three 15. * Fugate: But... mys schedule! * Hill: Forget your schedule for one day! Believe me, it will make a new man out of you. AT THE OFFICE * Fugate: (taking files) I needed those five minutes ago. * Office Boy: I'm sorry, sir, but... * Fugate: Thirty-seven pages? That would take a copier exactly one minute and forty-nine seconds. One more delay like this and you're fired! * Miss Perkins: Your coffee, sir. And those court documents you requested. * Hill: (voice-over) Take your coffe break at 3:15. And get out of the office. * Fugate: Put that in a thermos, Miss Perkins. AT THE PARK * Fugate: (is hit by a ball and kids laugh at him) You little brats! (the court documents fly away) No. No! Don't do this to me! My lawyer needs those papers! AT THE COURTROOM * Judge: Due to his failure to appear, this court finds your client in default. Summary judgement against him stands at twenty-million dollars. * Fugate: (after judgment has been passed) No! You can't! I'll be ruined! * Judge: Then perhaps this will teach you to be on time for a change. * Fugate: Aaaahhhhhh! ---- THE CLOCK KING SEVEN YEARS LATER * Alfred Pennyworth: Are you quite sure you will stop for breakfast, Master Bruce? The meals they serve at this fundraisers...hmm ghastly! * Bruce Wayne: Alfred, I'm sure Mayor Hill will put out a good .... He knows you don't kick off a re-election campaign by poisoning your supporters. * Alfred: Really? If he were in a hurry to get to the food he'd be ahead of us, instead of behind us. (a taxi driver crashes with Alfred) I take it, taxi drivers are no longer required to obey traffic signals! * Taxi Driver: Climb off, you geezer. You had the red. * Bruce: It's nobody's fault. Look! The traffic signals are malfunctioning. * Mayor Hill: What the devil...? * Taxi Driver: There's the foul up. Mayor Over-the-Hill! Nothing works right in this city no more! * Alfred: I fear this does not bode well for his campaign. * Bruce: No. No it doesn't. And that maybe exactly the point. A MOCKING POSTER OF MAYOR HILL APPEARS * Mayor Hill: Another p... of that l... graffiti!? Is this somebody's idea of a joke!? BRUCE GOES INSIDE A BUILDING ALL THE WAY TO THE ROOFTOP, WHERE HE BECOMES BATMAN * Batman. Hold it! * Clock King: Well, well. The Batman. It's about time you showed up! I suppose you want to know why I've brought Downtown Gotham to a standstill, Batman. Hm? Well, let's just say it's because I'm a civic minded citizen with a lot of time on his hands. * Batman: I want some answers, wise guy. Talk! * Clock King: A pity, I don't know what to tell you, Batman, except perhaps that the 9:15 is always six minutes early. (He falls off the building and lands safely on the roof of an oncoming train as it speeds away) ---- TIME INVESTIGATION BATMAN AND ALFRED INVESTIGATE * Batman: If the creep with the clocks did sabotage the entire traffic system, he had to come here to do it. Wait here. * Alfred: My pleasure. This is one of the finest back alleys in North Gotham. * Batman: What kind of saboteur uses a $6,000 Metronex to trigger a time bomb? * Alfred: A saboteur with too much money? * Batman: Most jewelry stores register the serial number of the Metronexes they sell. Let's see what the police database turns up. Temple Fugate - 362 Brayfogle Let's go, Alfred. * Alfred: It appears Mr. Fugate's neighbourhood has seen better days. * Batman: What is is about that particular clock tower? He's got more data on it that anything else in the city. * Alfred: There's been a slight blackout, just one city block. Between Schiff and Robinson, west of Moldoff. * Batman: The location of Gotham's neutral main branch. * Alfred: No doubt some malefactors blacked out the bank to disable the locks on the vault. * Batman: Yes. The time locks. Fugate. BATMAN ENTERS THE BANK VAULT AND IS LOCKED INSIDE * Clock King: (on tape) Sorry I couldn't be with you in person, Batman, but I've got a train to catch. This box contains a high-speed vacuum pump. I know you've got all kind of gas masks, so I'm putting you out of my misery by simply removing all the oxygen from the room. (Batman takes a gadget from his belt and points it at the door) The process will take fifteen minutes, which is exactly seventeen minutes less than the time it would take you to burn through the door with that oxyacetylene torch of yours. (Batman puts the gadget away and approaches the pump box) Oh, and I don't recommend trying to open the pump's housing. It's rigged with a vibration-sensitive explosive. Of course, if you want to get blown to bits, that's fine with me. Either way, it's time to say "adieu," Batman. ---- SABOTAGED CEREMONY * Mayor Hill: This magnificent station, p.... of the world's first fully automated subway line is the fulfillments of my pledges, to you to make our subways safer and more efficient! And so, I declare Gotham's central station officially opened! Let the first train arrive! --- --- I wanted that train here on 2:30 on the dot! * Clock King: (from a speaker) So, is this what you want? A mayor who can't even get a single subway train to arrive on time? (two trains come on the same rail and are bound to crash) Clear the platforms please. Here comes some more of our mayor's incompetence. * Officer #1: Onle minor injuries, thank god. * Commissioner Gordon: Hill! Where's Hill?? * Summer Gleeson: And in the wake of the subway accident, these grim news. Mayor Hamilton Hill has vanished. The police has no leads to his whereabouts and they fear he may have been kidnapped. ---- KILLING TIME * Clock King: Comfortable, Hill? Well you won't be for long! At 3:15 on the dot, those hands will come together and you'll be crushed like an insect. 3:15, Hill. Does that time hold any meaning for you? * Hill: I don't know what you're talking about! * Clock King: You told me to take my coffee break at 3:15. * Hill: What?! * Clock King: You don't remember?! My court date!! * Hill: Oh my lord! The law suit! Fugate! I swear I was only trying to help! * Clock King: Don't hand me that! You did it on purpose! The plaintiffs were represented by your law firm, Mr. Mayor! * Hill: But I had nothing to do with that case, Fugate! * Clock King: Liar! Not that it matters anymore. Now that you have an appointment to keep, at 3:15 precisely, with the Grim Reaper! * Batman: I'm here to clean your clock, Fugate. * Clock King: Don't count on it, Batman. When it comes to clocks, I am king. En garde! * Batman: Give it up, Fugate. Hill committed no crime against you. * Fugate: He did worse. He made me late! - I could do this all day, Batman, but your time is up! (As they keep fighting) I've studied news footage of you, and I know it takes you exactly a twentieth of a second to throw a punch. * Batman: Very clever, but it only takes me a thirtieth of a second... to do this! (Throws a kick at Fugate and the Clock Tower starts to collapse) Fugate! You can't escape! * Clock King: Au contraire, Batman. You of all people should know there's always a way out! (Fugate begins laughing maniacally as a huge clock wheel falls on him, sending him to his apparent death) * Batman: FUGATE! AFTERMATH * Gordon: (After Hill is rescued) Well, he won't be doing any more campaigning for a few days, but at least the mayor is safe. * Batman: No trace of this "Clock King", though. * Gordon: (Surveying the damaged clock tower) How could anyone survive a wreck like this? * Batman: If I could, he could. * Gordon: Then, you think we'll hear from him again? * Batman: I wouldn't be surprised, Commissioner. In fact, I'd say it's only a matter of time... ---- Category:Episode Dialogues